List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of ThyssenKrupp elevators that are found worldwide. 2000s STEP fixtures ThyssenKrupp continues to produce Thyssen's STEP Classic fixtures with minor revisions, however, the buttons are now branded as "STEP Module". The button's illuminating halo is available in red, green, blue, or orange. Some buttons has braille marks and tactile legend as an optional. Floor indicators are LED dot-matrix. The STEP fixtures are still offered on some elevator products in Asia, Europe and Australia. The STEP floor indicator displays in both Asian and European are different. In the Asian version, the floor indicators are rectangular display with yellow orange or sometimes red LED dot-matrix accompanied with arrow next to the floor number. In the newer version, the floor indicator displays are octagonal, but still retains the LED dot-matrix display. While in the European version, the floor number font is a lot different and the directional arrows are transparent triangle instead of normal arrow. ThyssenKrupp_STEP_Classic.png|STEP buttons (yellow orange) ThyssenKrupp STEP blue buttons.jpg|STEP buttons (blue). ThyssenKrupp STEP Basic LED Indicator.png|STEP LED floor indicator in UK. ThyssenKrupp Hall Indicator and Lantern.png|ThyssenKrupp hall lanterns and indicator in UK. ThyssenKrupp STEP indicator UK.jpg|European version of the STEP floor indicator. dsc07211av6.jpg|Asian variation of the STEP floor indicator (Beijing, China). Credit goes to musicfreakcc. Focus fixtures Focus fixtures are only found in the European Synergy MRL elevators. First appeared in the early 2000s, these fixtures have metal buttons with small illuminating lamp on the top left corner of the button, and emits a beep when pressed. Floor indicators are either blue LCD or brown monochrome displays.ThyssenKrupp Synergy brochure (featuring the Focus fixtures) ThyssenKrupp Focus Indicator.png|Focus ELD floor indicator. TK Focus indicator.jpg|Focus LCD floor indicator (credit to Beno). TK Focus buttons.jpg|Focus buttons (credit to Beno). TK Focus indicatot.jpg|Monochrome Focus floor indicator. Destination Dispatch fixtures In the Destination Selection Control elevators, the hall registration buttons comes in a large LCD touch screens, with the floor numbering keypad, information button, disabled-free button and the ThyssenKrupp logo. ThyssenKrupp DSC Hall LCD Panel.png|The DSC touch panel - just key in your floor. ThyssenKrupp DSC Hall LCD Display.png|The result of DSC after you input your desired floor. ThyssenKrupp DSC Carl LCD Display.png|An example of a DSC car LCD screen, showing the floor destinations and the current position. Korean fixtures These were normally found in some newer ThyssenKrupp elevators in Korea and some countries in Asia. First generation After Dong Yang elevator sold to ThyssenKrupp in 2003, ThyssenKrupp continued Dong Yang's fixtures with minor revisions only for few times. These are mostly found in elevators branded as "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang". A noticeable change here is that the floor indicator has changed to LED dot-matrix from digital segmented display. IMG_1103.JPG IMG_1105.JPG IMG_1106.JPG IMG_1104.JPG Second generation When the Dongyang name dropped out, ThyssenKrupp started to make it's own Korean fixtures. There are many types of buttons: Type 88 These buttons are rounded rectangular with red halo lamp and raised black stripe on the bottom of the buttons. ThyssenKrupp Korean buttons BKK.jpg|Typical Korean buttons. ThyssenKrupp indicator BKK.jpg|LED floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Korean fixtures Central Plaza Lat Phrao BKK.jpg|Hall fixtures. Note the word AUTO. ThyssenKrupp DY hall indicator oval.jpg|Oval exterior floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp DY hall lanterns green.jpg|Hall lantern (up - green) ThyssenKrupp DY hall lanterns.jpg|Hall lantern (down - red) Type 99 These buttons are round metal with illuminating red halo lamp that has been broke into two parts. TK Korean fixtures.JPG TK Korean indicator.JPG Other fixtures IMG_0246.JPG|Generic ThyssenKrupp buttons (door open and close buttons). ThyssenKrupp UK Floor Buttons.png|An example of rare buttons used in the UK ThyssenKrupp elevator. ThyssenKrupp 2006.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall fixtures in Shanghai, China. Dewhurst buttons ThyssenKrupp often using Dewhurst buttons, mainly the square US90-15 and round US91-15 series. References See also *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (United States) *Thyssen Elevator Fixtures Guide Category:Elevator fixtures guide